This single site open label study will determine the amount of oral bovine immunoglobin concentrate (BIC-C) difficile that is degraded during passage from the mouth to the distal small intestine in individuals with an ileostomy and whether interventions which protect BIC from exposure to acidic secretions will alter BIC survival. In addition, investigators will examine safety information concerning oral BIC-C difficile.